How to conquer your dragon
by Feroxis835
Summary: i looked into the dragon's eyes. I saw fear and hatred, swirling in a pit of regret, of self pit, and the tiniest drop of- Hope. I dropped my knife. Dragons can fear. They're no different from you and me. Dragons can feel and hate and love and protect. Then I realise what I'm thinking. "If dragons can fear -if they can hope- then they can be conquered too." rated T for gore
1. Prologue

The dragon conquerer of berk

 _This, is Berk. It's twelve days north of hopeless, and a few degrees South of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery._

I career wildly through the village, my hands firmly clasped on the solid spruce handles of my new invention, the mutilator.

 _My village. In a word, sturdy. It's been here for -seven generations, but every siingle building is new._

I swerve past Gobber, narrowly avoiding hitting him as I stumble past. The machine appears to have a life of its own and it's all I can do to follow it and look like I have a plan.

"Sorry! Gotta run!"

 _We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. You see, while most places have mice or mosquitos. We have..._

A shriek issues from my mouth a as a particularly vicious gout of flame bursts up to my right and I'm thrown to the side. A second later I'm lifted off the ground.

"Hiccup?! What are you doing out aga- what's he doing out again? Get insde!"

 _... dragons. Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues._

Thecheif throws me to the side without another glance. I stumble to my feet and glare at his back as I scramble away with the mutilator in tow.

 _That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders._

 _Do I believe it?_

I don't look back but I can hear the pained roar of a gronkle as it's brought down by a bola.

 _Yes I do._

The havoc of the village is left behind as I drag myself and my contraption up the stairs to the north defenses where I have the best view the sky.

 _A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed._

I'm scanning the sky for even a tinge of colour that betrays the presence of a dragon but there's nothing and the tension is killing me.

 _Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend._

And then I see it- a flash of plasma briefly illumimating a black shape- and I'm turning the mussle and firing as hard as I can even thoigh I only just manage to pull the lever...

 _But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the-_

The blades fly through the air and hit the dragon and it roars in pain and i'm lying flat on my back but I don't care because I hit it I hit it I hit it...

"Night fury?"

 _ **Hello wonderful people! I'm Feroxis835 and while I'm new**_ _**to but I've been hovering for a few months and I 've finally managed to gather up the courage to post a story here! Constructive criticism is accepted and welcomed. I know that this bit is a bit short- the chapters will be longer, promise, But I thought it would be nice to have a little taster prologue.**_

 **Well, untill next time, fellow dragon tamers,**

Feroxis835


	2. Chapter 1- finding toothless

Chapter 1

It was a while before I moved. I had hit it! I, _Hiccup_ Horrendous Haddock III, had tsken down a night fury.

"I hit it? I HIT IT!" I cheered, punching the air. The mutilator toppled to the side, a long crack down its side and slightly charred.

"This..." I breathed "fixes _everything._ No more of _'the_ _village_ _mistake'_ No more bullying. No more of the cheif's disappointed scowls, snotlout's leering face, telling me I'll never be cheif."

My throat began to clog up with emotions as I choked out around joyful sobs.

"No more of Astrid... Ignoring me. No more..."

Scrambling to my fee

t, I gestured to my tattered clothes, my mud-caked hair, my muscle-less frame.

"No more of- this."

I patted my pockets frantically and pulled out a muddy, leather-bound norebook, stuffed with drawings of dragons, Astrid, my inventions, and Astrid.

In my other pocket I extracted half a stick of charcoal and began to draw out a basic diagram of where the dragon could have fallen.

"Based on its height, the angle of the mutilator and the fact it was facing south- its trajectory should have carried it around- **here."** I pointed to a small cove off Raven's point. I chewed my lip silently as I pondered what to do. The raid hadn't even started properly yet- I could race to Raven's point cove and back before it finished, then I could break the news to my father that I'd killed a dragon- a _night fury_ nonetheless.

Yes. That was what I would do. It would be quick, and easy, and tonight I'd dine next to my adoring father, who would proudly annouce that I'd _killed a night fury._

 _Killed a night fury._ The words almost rolled off my tounge like butter.

Yes, I decided, I _would_ do it. They wouldn't miss me- they hardly noticed when I was there.

 _But they will soon._ I promised myself.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

This was it.

I clasped my hands together nervously squeezing my eyes shut.

And listened.

My heart fell. There was no heavy dragon breath to be heard radiating from the cove. No pained roars. Just birds and wind and silence.

I howled in rage, viciously kicking a stone as far as I could. It flew into a bush and just as I was tirning back, a roar, a _dragon's_ roar..

I turned around, turned back and faced it.

The night fury was _smart._ Somehow, it had managed to bury itself in leaves a branches. I could hardly smell blood, even though the night fury was coated in it: black, dried blood.

I stepped closer, unsteadily drawing my knife.

I'll never forget the way it looked at me. Exhausted, terrified. It looked like it had been to hell and back. Yet- even mangled, helpless and in pain I knew it hadn't given up.

The pure potencey of the emotion of the dragon shocked me. I dropped my knife and it clattered to the ground, not like it mattered. Savaged by the crisscrossed blades of my mutilator, it wasn't like it could try anything.

I stepped back and ran my hand through my messy, mud caked hair.

Dragons can fear. They're different from us and will always be. But... They can feel.

My thoughts run away from me and I stared dumly at the night fury, as if it could provide an answer.

"Maybe..." I mutter. "Maybe..."

"If dragons can fear- if they can love... Then they can be conquered, too."

 _ **Urg, that took absolutely ages.**_

 _ **I wanted to give you another chapter though, after that really short ( and actually quite rubbish) prologue. Please bear in mind, I can't make the chapters too long or else it'll take ages. (I have to use my phone and it takes ages to write anything)**_

 **Well, enjoy, my fellow dragonrideirs,**

Feroxis835


	3. Chapter 2- Training Toothless

**_Wow, 1335 words! I must really love you guys!_**

 ** _okay, so a quick note before we begin with the strory. Thank you to all of you who rewiewed! It really does make me happy :). This story might end up more angsty than I thought, but we'll see about that as I contine. I'm going to be renovating the prologue and chapter 1, so The update might take time. Thanks for understanding! ;)_**

 _ **Review and tell me where I've gone wrong:)**_

* * *

Chapter 2- Training Toothless

I was to begin my dragon conquering plan the very next day.

The dragon raid had been a disaster, as my father reminded me, and they were pulling men for the ships, so _finally,_ at long last, I was going to start dragon training.

It had been a stuggle, that night as I'd wrestled with the thought of the glory killing a night fury would bring, but in the end _conquering_ one was so much better. I could image it- the dragons bowing to me as I passed, obeying my every whim and order.

I would treat them all right, of course. I'm not a _cruel_ person. I'm _not._

 _But dragons aren't people._ I remind myself. _The dragon, the night fury you saw yesterday isn't a_ person. _It can't feel like us, or think like us. It's like an animal. An_ intelligent _animal, but an animal nonetheless._

"So. Back to the dragon." I muttered to myself quietly. "You need a plan." I was currently flopped in my chair, in my room. My father, worried as he was with the village, hadn't noticed me slipping away from the Mead Hall as he drowned his- and the village's- sorrows in ale. I sat up again, chewing my pencil feverishly. I scowled decisively at the blank page in front of me, the words 'plan to conquer dragon' in front of me.

"Think, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, think! How would you show it who's boss? Think of a- a dog. A really vicious one how would you conquer _that?"_ A second later, a thought hits me. Then another. And another. Soon my pencil was scribbling back and forth like it was possessed. My tounge stuck out of my mouth in conentration, I soon had complied a list of thirty strategies, before realising that around twenty of them were the same as the other ten. In around thirty seconds, my over-the top list of thirty instructions was transformed into a doable list of seven steps and three thing to always do.

* * *

 **How to conquer a dragon**

 **Always:**

 **-** assert your dominance over the dragon: be calm, collected, and _never let it choose_ what you do

-Punish disobedience

-Reward obedience

 **Steps:**

1\. Find the dragon

2\. Knock the dragon out

3\. Restrain the dragon

4\. Feed the dragon (name it?)

5\. Make the dragon need you

6\. Make the dragon obey you

7\. Repeat with all the dragons on berk.

I grinned, sitting back. It was the perfect plan. And tomorrow I could put it into action.

* * *

"Dragon?" I called out. I knew it couldn't hear me, but it felt good speaking in the eerily silent forest-like woods.

I hoisted the heavy bag containing fish, healing salve, bandages, restraints and a knife further up my back, muling over how _unfair_ it was that I was scrawny and ugly and weak. And- and a _Hiccup._ It didn't matter, though. When I'd conquered all dragons, I would have a dragon to take me everywhere and carry my bags.

"DRAGON!" I yelled loosing me temper. To my suprise, a hiss emitted from a nearby bush.

Hmf. How it had managed to gather up the energy to move bushed was lost to me. But I had a mission, and, clever or not, this was a _dragon,_ and I was a human. His intelligence couldn't _hope_ to match mine.

I dropped the heavy bag on the spot and crept towards the bushes. I held out a fish laced with sleeping poison i'd managed to pilfer from Gothi, whipping aside the branches to reveal a starving hungry and wounded night fury. It stared at the fish distrustfully, but I guess that its hunger outweighed its cautiousness because it made a grab for the fish.

I moved hand out of the way just in time, dangling the fish just out of reach.

"You want it?" I hissed, "Then beg for it!" a low growl emitted from the night fury and it looked deep into my eyes, staring me down. I forced myself to look at his, no, _its_ eyes.

"Submit, dragon." I growled at it. Thanks to my quick reflexes I managed to dodge out of the way before the plasma blast it released blew my head off, but, still, I was pissed. I picked up my knife from my bag, glowering fiercly at the night fury. I charged at its head, ducking multiple times to avoid its plasma blasts before, when it opened its mouth, no plasma exited.

"Reached your shot limit, huh?" I muttered. Before I knew it, I had charged it and was wacking it multiple times over the head with the blunt side of my blade. If it had been a full-grown healthy night fury, it would have been suicide. As is was however, the dragon topled to the ground, unconscious.

Hiccup stood, panting, over the dragon's unconscious form. Pride at his Vikingness flowed through him as he struggled to dragon the dead weight of the dragon's body to the cove and its prospective prison and training ground. Even though he struggled with all his might (or lack thereof) it didn't budge an inch. After a few minute's fruitless struggle Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III finally sat down to think about it.

"I'm not strong enough to move the dragon by myself..." I stated, resting my head in my hands, perched on a rotting log. "Cmon, Hiccup, think of a good idea!"

I paused there, thinking out loud. "I can't exert enough force on the dragon to make it move..." I repeated. "So- so..." I need to find a way to increase the force that move the night fury! " My brows scrunched together as I searched for a solution, clicking my fingers loudly as I found one. "Use a branch as a lever!"

It took only two minutes to find a suitable branch -around eight feet long, solid, and mainly clear of foliage. I lodged it firmly under the dragon before heaving downwards with all my (sparce) muscle. After three well-placed heaves, the unconscious dragon hit the floor, warbling painedly in its torpor.

I stared at the black, scaly mass of muscle. It just _lay_ there, head lolling, wings partly unfurled. I knew what had to be done next. I took small, shaky steps towards it.

 _It's an animal, Hiccup. It can't think or feel like you. It's beneath you. Do it. You have to. Your life is worth more than its._

It was like a dream. I could feel my hands reaching for the knife, feeling for the dragon's tailfin. Grabbing the tail. I could feel my hands dragging the serrated knife back and forth, back and forth. I remember the helpless feeling of wanting to stop but knowing that you've made your choice now, and there's no going back.

The way the night fury bled _red,_ red like a human.

I remember afterwards, curled up in a ball, holding a severed night fury tailfin, retching untill my stomach was empty, crying silent tears over my lost innocence to the ways of the world, remembering the blood, the mangled, yet still living body of the night fury.

 _I did this._

 _To the night fury._

 _To myself_

And yet, I'd wake up in the morning, my guilt and regret gone, replaced momentarily with a cold feeling i'd never felt before.

A viking.

 _I'm a viking_


	4. Chapter 3- Feeding Toothless

Chapter 3- Feeding time

"Okay, dragon, lets take this nice and easy. You're stuck in a cove with steep sides that you can't fly out of. You haven't eaten for days, and I bet your tail is really hurting. So why don't you come out? I've got some nice fish for you here. I aint gonna hurt you. If I was going to, I would have done it a long time ago." I gasped for air after my long speech, peeking nervously out from behind the toughened oak shield I'd 'borrowed' from the weapons store in Berk. The night fury hid quietly in the shadows, his intelligent eyes tracking my every move. I could still see the bandaged stump where his left tailfin had been and the way he held it delicately, as if he knew what pain it could cause. I could see the healing, irritated skin where the mutilator had sliced through its scales.

It wasn't going to move: that much was clear now. Boldly, I un-jammed the sturdy sheild from the saftey of the mossy, shadowed crack I was crouching in, instead holding the sheid and my knife out in an aggressive stance. The smell of fresh fish from the backpack currently breaking my back must have been intoxicating to the half-starved dragon, because the beast stepped forward, its mouth open and quivering as it reached tentintivly for a salmon dangling out of the basket. It grabbed it quickly holding its prize delicately in its jaws untill it was as far away from me as possible, where is proceeded to wolf it down. I watched in amazement as the fish dissappeared down its gullet, never to be seen again.

"You're one hungry dragon, aren't you?" I muttered. That salmon would have lasted me at _least_ a day. At _least_. It was almost like he… _it_ could here me as it turned round slowly and began to stalk forward, its beady eyes fixed on the basket and the promise of more food. Wimgs slightly flared and pupils dilated it crawled low to the ground. I gulped nervously, hesitantly readying the knife and shield. "You're not getting very many more from me, dragon. I don't always give out free fish." The stonelike, heavy monotone I adopted when speaking with… _it_ hummed with Vikingness, strength and pride. I stared it down, glaring the wounded adolescent night fury in the eye. It warbled pleadingly, such a deceptively peaceful noise.

"Do you want more, huh?" I smiled, reaching for a fish from the basket. It would learn, soon, how much I hated it and its false emotions. Couldn't it see that I knew what it really was. But, now? I couldn't have my prize night fury starving to death. I pulled out a small, mottled artic cod, offering it to the dragon. It smiled gummily, and reached for more fish, pulling the basket off my back and spilling the contents out onto the ground.

A hoarse shout fell from my tounge as the night furyreached for another fish, disragarding me entirerly. Did it think it could _disrespect_ **me** like that? "You'll get no more food from me for a long while, dragon. " in a clumsy bound, I was within striking distance. I readied myself…

The dragon squealed suddenly, a sharp, high pitched keening sound that hurt my ears. Lithely, it squirmed flaring its wings in an almost pirouette. One thing I had to say for that dragon: wounded or not, it ran like the wind. Picking my way carefully through the abandoned fish, I smiled slightly, plotting evil things inside and chukling in glee as my suspicions were confimed when I held up the eel and the dragon cowered away.

This competition had gotten off to a slow start, but now I finally had a weapon.

It was clever, of course: What more did I expect of a night fury? But I was a human, and it was a pathetic savage, not even worthy of serving me. Dragged the eel back to my bag, making a note to obtain some morse as I sat back and polished my blade, watching silently over the sleeping dragon. I had never wanted to sleep less. For the first time since meeting it, I was the one on top.

 _It_ was the one carrying gruesome and savage scars from _my_ mutilator. It was the one starving to death, trapped in a walled cove with no means to fly out.

 _I_ was the one who had cut his tailfin off.

I was the one who had suffered so much at the hands of others, the ones I called my family, the villagers of Berk. They never laid a hand on me, or called me ugly, nasty names. But it was the things they didn't say that tortured me too much. The way they never celebrated the day of my birth. The way I had never been invited to the memorial banquet of _my mother,_ because I knew that they blamed me.

Tears welled up in my eyes of my own accord. It was _all_ the dragon's fault. They had attacked my mother when she was bearing me: tore her right across her stomach, and crippled the baby waiting inside. _Hiccup Lamefoot. Hiccup the useless._ **They** had hurt her so badly, that when she had her child, she… she _**died**_. Dragons were animals, animals of the lowest degree. They killed infants, they destroyed villages. But **I** would put I stop to it. I would stand fast.

I would conquer a dragon. I would free the archipelago from their thrall, and become _the dragon conquerer._

They would suffer a thousand times over for what they did to my mother, but even that would not be enough.

 ** _okay, I know that it's probably really really rubbish and I am so, so sorry that I haven't updated for ages. I will try to do better and update at LEAST once a week. I just kinda had a lot going on in my life- what with my best friend moving to Poland and stuff :,( Sorry again and rewiew to tell me where I whent wrong :)))_**

 ** _Farewell for now and keep training fellow dragon tamers_**

Feroxis835


	5. Chapter 4- Dragon training

Chapter 4- It really is toothless now

"Cmon, dragon. You can do it… Just a little higher…" my voice spurred the dragon on. Stepping back a few paces, it hinched low to the ground and jumped, claws outstretched, towards the top of the rock. With a thrust of its hind legs, It arrived at my feet, panting and staring up at me. I nodded once.

"Good work. Soon you'll be fit enough to fly." It purred proudly, and snaffled a fish from the pile I'd put there for extra inspiration.

Halfway through the fish, it realized what it had done wrong. In dropped the mangled mackerel onto the ground and retreated, ears back and whining an apology. It was too late.

I snarled at it, brandishing a small, wickedly curved knife, dreading what would surley come next.

"You never just take a fish. You don't deserve it." I carved a deep gouge down its snout; it whimpered pleadingly, cowering away from my fury. A grim smile fought its way onto my face. The dagger slashed away at the scales, reopening injuries from other mistakes, opening deep wells of dark night fury blood to the air.

The dragon stepped back, weakening under the onslaught of slashes. My menancing glare cowed the dragon as it rolled over, revealing it's delicare underbelly to me in a sign of complete surrender. I stepped back, my sweat stained shirt clinging to me. Very slowly, and very gently, I leaned forwards and tickled the soft scales with the dagger.

A second later the dragon was on its feet, its jaws clamped firmly around my left arm. I screamed a terrible bloodshot scream, tears of pain coursing down my face. It glared back at me, eyes narrowed into slits.

It would pay dearly later, oh yes it would. But for now... I roared commandingly in its face, a scream of rage and pain, scrabbling around its throat in an attempt to cut off all air supplies. As I howled in pain, the dragon obstinatly clinging on to my bleeeding pale arm, I began to feel faint. Desperately I poked the dragon sharply in its neck. A gurgling sound eminated from its mouth and it let go, lying puring on the ground. I stumbled dazedly out of the cove, already plotting my revenge for the grave wrong done to me.

"Are ye sure yer okay, lad? Yer sure look a bi' peaky t me." Gobber questioned me, a note of worry in his voice.

"Yea, I'm sure. Thanks Gobber for patching up my arm." I paused fod a while before stating my next question, unsure as to how he would reply.

"Can I use the forge for a bit?"

"A' course lad, tho' don't take to long. I got a new sword t make."

I nodded affirmative, walking quietly to the forge. Halfway through, though, I turned back to ask one more question.

"Gobber? Can I borrow a pair of pliers?"

"Sure, lad, tho what y'd need 'em for is beyond me."

I chukled the entire way to the forge as I imagined what I could do to the beast with what I had to had.

"Son... We need to talk." I inwardly groaned in dismay. The last thing I needed when I was heading out to see the beast was to talk to my father. But, still I complied, turning back from the door to face my father.

"Yes dad?" I gulped. He couldn't have found out about the dragon alreasy... it needed to be properly trained before I showed it to him. Oh, gods, he might think I was some sort of traitor, siding with dragons...

"I've decided it's time you fight dragons." I blinked.

"You... You really mean it? " I grinned from ear to ear, my smile wider than a titan wing nightmare's wingspan.

"Dad, that's great! I promise to make you proud. I'll train every day, dad, honest I will!" I burbled on happily untill my dad interrupted me.

"Well... It's just that... Gobber says you've been in the forest a lot, training. And- when you broke your arm I realised that it would be better if I let Gobber watch over you." My dad is happy too, in his own way, relieved at how determined I am. I smile happily.

"Oh, and... This is my axe son, for you to use. When you carry this, you carry us all with you. Understand?" he states the words seriously, staring into my eyes as he does.

"I understand, dad. I'll make you proud."

"Good. Dragon training starts in the morning, first light. You'd better get some sleep. Training can wait untill you've learnt something, yes?" My dad chuckles and ruffles my hair affectionately, smiling a smile I'd go to hell and back just to see.

 _I will make them proud of me._

 _ **I'd just like to thank**_ Crystallion12, _**my most consistent rewiewer and**_ Porcupain, __the core of justice _ **and all my other anonymous followers. Thanks guys. Your comments and support mean so much to me. I never thought anyone would read this but here I am . I know I'm not the best writer but I will try my best. I just wanted you to know that you are most definitely appreciated. So, dragon training next chapter. In case you're wondering why Hiccup hasn't already started, its because he didn't get chased bt the nightmare, meaning he didn't wreck the village meaning Gobber didn't talk to stoick as early on meaning Stoick wasn't persuaded as soon. See, I got it all planned...**_

 _ **See ya,**_

Feroxis835


	6. Chapter 5- The gronkle

Chapter 5- Not really so useless after all

I took a deep, calming breath as I re-checked my equipment for the fifth time in a row. Two small throwing knives coated in eel grease, my dad's smallest (yet still to big for me for me to throw: I'd probably have to use it as a hand axe) throwing axe and a small dead eel concealed in my top in case a dragon came too close.

I calmed my breathing. I was ready.

The other teens were already there when I arrived, puffing and panting from the exertion of running all the way.

"Urg, look what the dog brought in" remarked my cousin, Snotlout.

Tuffnut groaned as Gobber flung open the gate to the arena.

"I hope I get some serious burns." He snorted.

"Nah, I'm hoping for some mauling, on my shoulder of lower back." His sister, Ruffnut, contradicted.

"Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it." I nodded wisely. Tuffnut turned, a surprised look on his face.

"Can I move to the class with cool vikings?" I sighed. Wait till they saw what I could do.

I would show them today. Hands clenched in anticipation, my teeth ground frustredly as Gobber went through the usual spiel, introducing the dragons, ecetra ecetra.

I stepped forward with a huff "Gobber, just get _on_ with it." I snapped, my tone rising. Gobber threw a surprised look my way before nodding and complying to my wish.

"Today, yer'll be facing the gronkle. So look smart, laddies or else she'll come fer you" the words were scarcely out of Golber's mouth before he opened the trapdoor and all hell broke loose.

The beast took one look at all of us and headed straight for Snotlout, aiming a glob of molten rock his way and charging towards him full speed.

"What do you need?" Yelled Golber.

"Plus five speed?" suggested Fishlegs frantically, after a small pause.

 _I would_ _have said something_ I thought _In that gap before Fishlegs panicked. I would have made a comment._

I scarcely had time to think that before my Astrid yelled.

"A shield!" and I had grabbed one from the ground, sprinting away from the gronkle barreling its way towards the twins, fighting over a shield.

"Ruff! Tuff! " I yelled. "The dragon's behind you!" but it was too late: it had already blasted the shield the were fighting about out of both of their hands. They stared at in in shock, screaming and running for the exit in sync .

Even Snotlout could tell they weren't going to make it. I lost all control of my body as all I could see was dancing red spots as I readied my axe, holding it with a flexed and relaxed wrist to absorb impact, just as my dad had taught me to, a savage roar forming on my lips. As it escaped my dry mouth, and the dragon cringing away. The fire dying in its eyes as it spasmed, roaring in pain and letting out extraordinarily powerful blasts as the eel grease on my knives did their work.

Fighting a dragon was… so different from what I expected. The feel of metal slowly stabbing into dragon skin as whimpered, retreating. The pained wheezes of its lungs as it looked at me, with utter fear its eyes.

Soon: maybe not today, or tomorrow, but soon… soon I would kill a dragon.

 _ **So,so super sorry for this horrible chapter. I know its a filler chapter and its really really short but I am having severe writers block. The good thing is, when school lets out I'll have more time. See, not all bad. Well, I guess, bye unrill next time. Keep supporting :))))**_

Feroxis835


	7. Chapter 6 -Roaring

_**Tada! I know, I shocked myself too! A chapter actually**_ **early _! Well, I tried to up the quality in this. I looked at the last one and was like, oh_ gods _, that is terrible. How could I write such a a)_** ** _Short and b)horrific chapter? I wanted to do something better just to move the story along. I think this might be_ just _a tiny bit better than the last one. Just a tiny bit. _**

**Sarcasm**

 ** _Anyway, without further adieu..._**

* * *

Chapter 6- Roaring

I was in a good mood when I strode into the cove, a saddle and tailfin under my arm and a bridle draped over my shoulder. I'd spent half the night in the forge, sewing the leather together and molding the heavy spiked big and strong bridle. I wasn't going to wait any longer to ride a dragon. The dragon watched cautiously as I swung a basket of fish down from my shoulders. It had been days since the arm- mauling incident, and longer since it had eaten properly. An easy, calculating smile passed my face. Stage one had been a success. Now, to secure the head.

I stood back and watched the dragon delve deeply into the basket. Ever so slowly, I eased round his side.

The dragon collapsed as I scratched its neck in exactly the right spot. I estimated I had around a minute to secure the head before it awoke. The next step was easy: lodge the head between two large rocks. I opened its mouth, wrinkling my nose up at the fishy smell. Then, I produced the pliers from the backpack.

The bit I had made worked like a horses bridle: it rested in the gap where there were no teeth and applied pressure to the gum: the spikes would force the dragon to relieve the pressure by pointing its head where I wanted it too, of else the pressure would open up deep, painful welts.

With one crucial difference. Of course the spikes were new; but, then again, the beasts would need 'extra persuasion' to do as told.

No, the difference was that dragons had no natural gap between their teeth.

I heated the pliers in boiling water, before gripping the first tooth and began to pull.

When the dragon awoke, it was sprawled over the ground in an messy heap, whining pitifully as I busied myself ready for the ride. The eight teeth I'd removed- four from each side of the mouth out of a total of fifty-one – were stored in my belt pouch, as I had yet to decide what to do with them. A smile inched its way onto my face. Soon, this dragon would be well and truly conquered .

"Get up, you useless reptile." I snarled, kicking the prone form. "Time to work"

A whine eased its way through the dragon's mouth. I'd tacked it up whilst it was unconscious – Having teeth pulled from your mouth can do that to you. The tough, seasoned leather was good quality, and the tailfin was enhanced with a thin layer of steel to prevent rippage. The metal the bit was lodged so that even if it tried to, the beast couldn't blast it with plasma. I kicked again, and again, but nothing seemed to be working. My teeth set in a firm line, I strode over to the dragon and eased my small, scrawny frame onto its back. Once I was sure I hadn't disturbed it, I put my boot on the prosthetic that would control the prosthetic tailfin ,and, hopefully, the dragon with it. Then, ever so gently, I attached my safety cord to the dragon, took the reins in my hands and…

Yanked.

The reaction was immediate. In a split second we were in the air as the dragon cried out in pain, the bit digging into the sensitive gum. But as it beat its wings, the prosthetic tailfin closed, buffeted back by the wind.

The dragon hit the water with the force of a yak.

"Yes!" I screamed, punching my fist in the air ecastically. "That was amazing!" Now I just needed a way to control the tailfin from the saddle…

"Okay. Lets take this n-i-c-e-a-n-d-s-l-o-w" I soothed the snarling dragon, my hands raised in a placating gesture. The dragon had refused to let me re-mount after the first flight and growled slowly at me, the teeth it had left unsheathed.

"Hah! Toothless! That's a good one… remember when I thought you were toothless?" my chuckles seemed to confuse the dragon even more. What was I laughing at? It was refusing me… and I was _laughing?_

"Hehee… You-You really are Toothless now!" the dragon suddenly got it. I was laughing _at_ it. It whimpered and snarled louder, bringing a sudden end to my merriment. Now… now it was time to act.

I raised my outstretched hand to place my and on its snout.

The dragon… no, TOOTHLESS, a fitting name for a beast fallen so far- Toothless growled at my hand and shied away. Then -suddenly- as if a light just clicked on in my brain and I understood.

I faced Toothless: I stared deep into his eyes and held out my hands, my eyes boring into the wide orbs set deep in the ebony scaled head. A roar broke loose from my lips, hoarse, demanding. The dragon-like tone unsettled the dragon, and it closed its eyes, shaking its head and crooning pleadingly. The force of the roar increased, flowing like honey, honeyed commands when, all of a sudden, the resistance stopped. Toothless- the dragon, raised its head in a single, smooth action. Its once wide pupils were slitted and it bowed its entire body to the ground. The tiny part of it not under my control just _looked_ at me, begging, just begging to be released, to be cut free as I'd considered doing for just a split second when I found it.

But just one thought of my mother- my mother who had _died,_ been killed by a dragon, a killer like this _Toothless_ was enough to banish treacherous thoughts like that. I stared the dragon deep in the eye.

" _Toothless_ , I want you to slink off back to the cave, and lie in the deepest corner, and stay there until, I tell you otherwise. Don't eat, drink or sleep. Now. Go." I stated my demands clearly. "Never hurt any human ever again. Only eat, drink and sleep unless I tell you." My tone was firm, clear, and clearly in control.

When the dragon didn't move, my temper snapped. "Now, Toothless. I am your master, and you do as I say. I conquered you. Obey me! I am alpha!" the roar entered my voice and Toothless retreated into the cave. My grin surpassed my face and suddenly a sunny future stretched in front of me. Because I, had conquered a dragon. Nothing could stop me now. All I needed was a working prosthetic tailfin, and I could show the villagers of Berk just how much we-I could do.


	8. Chapter 7- Flying

Chapter seven- Flying

I continued to progress fast in dragon training: much to the infuriation of Astrid. Her eyes would glare furiously into mine as I subdued another dragon. I hadn't killed a dragon yet. But, soon-

No. I couldn't afford to think of that. I needed to prepare. The choice was fast approaching. I had to be chosen! I had to. If… if I was chosen, it would be the perfect opportunity to show all of Berk how to conquer dragons. I'd bring them dragons to enslave. Our village would be renowned, feared. And-

Astrid.

Astrid would finally pay attention to me. I'd conquer her a dragon, a fast, deadly one and with it she could hunt whatever dragons she chose. Once we'd both killed our first dragons, the coming-of-age ceremony would follow and, soon after that, once all of the viking teens had killed theirs, we would get our titles, our huts and then- finally- the ceremony of Freya's choice would begin.

By ancient viking law, once a viking had come of age, they were obliged to attend a ceremony of Freya's choice. All vikings, recently come of age, stood facing each other, males on the left and females on the right. A huge bonfire was lit in the middle and the song of choice sung.

Freya's voice calls to me

O'er the dying sea

Her voice whispers the fortunes

Of all that shall be

Who shall be mine,

To hold for all life's time?

The Sun calls for me, "Your chance is now"

It whispers to me "Now you will shine"

So I dance.

And- and because he'd killed the red death, maybe, just maybe, Astrid would choose me. Then-

The dragon beneath me suddenly lurched steeply to the right. Shaking my head clear of all distracting thoughts, I cursed the damn dragon. I'd allowed my thoughts run away with me- again!

"Woah, Toothless. Get back on track like a good dragon." I placed my hand on the side of its head, pulling its attention back to the task. The dragon gurgled sorry as it regained its balance, staring straight ahead and bowing its head slightly in submittance. I sighed irritably, only allowing myself to relax once I was sure the locked tailfin would allow Toothless to glide.

Then- we'd get engaged, and married. She'd finally love me, and I'd love her back. There was such a rich and plentiful future stretched out in front of me, if only I could…

"Toothless! " my thin patience snapped as Toothless veered off course, dodging and diving through gaps in sea stacks. The locked fin cause several close scrapes, not the least when my thick deerskin coat was torn on a jagged rock the beast crashed into.

"TOOTHLESS! " my scream echoed as the dragon persisted on its veering course. I yanked the bridle sharply left, away from the source it was trying to get at. Then it dived and it was all I could do to cling on and pray I survived the flight.

Luckily, I did.

When Toothless leveled out and I had peeled my body off its scales, the sight made me gasp.

Dragons. Hundreds, even thousands of dragons, flying together on a twisted and dangerous route through the fog. It took my breath away: so many different dragons, all controlled by one alpha, if the slitted eyes gave any indication.

"Toothless! Toothless? We gotta get out of here, now." My voice trembled, and I knew, then, that it was fully under the control of the other alpha.

The rival alpha.

This – this was wrong. Yes, hardly any dragons were under my control, and I doubted I was a real alpha, but-

BOOM

My eyes opened wide in fear as I clung even harder to Toothless as we dived into a volcano. So this is where they live. I made a mental note of where we were. Near Helheim's gate. In the big mountain thing. The other dragons were dropping their kill in a pit, before flying hurriedly to the other side. They were afraid of something. Something terrible in the pit. I watched in gory fascination, hoping for a dragon to be judged unworthy, just for a glimpse of the beast itself. And I was in luck. A lazy, old gronkle buzzed over the pit, dropping a single, predigested fish down.

Even the other dragons, watching from the sides didn't see it coming, only heard the sickly- yet gloriously powerful crunch of bones as it slid down its gullet.

It being a thick-scaled Queen of colossal size. The dragons whimpered then, pressing their bodies feebly to the rocks, hoping to avoid the never-ending hunger and anger of the Queen.

The queen encroaching on my territory.

Before I knew it I was there, standing on the ledge roaring hoarsely at it. A human roar.

It all went downhill from there.

 _ **Hi there guys! Sorry that I'm a bit late with the update but I spent ages on this, and then- I lost my phone. I couldn't find it for about two days, which was just great. I mean, fantastic.**_

 _ **Well, beyter late than never, I guess.**_

 _Peaceful flying, fellow dragon tamers!_

Feroxis835


	9. NOT A CHAPTER

So, this story is terrible. I'm gonna take a long break to decide what to do next, after witch I hope the quality should improve.I know I lied to you (not feeling great about that) but I really need to have some time to pull stuff together. To br honest, I'm not sure if I'm gonna continue.I'm really sorry.


End file.
